Scarlet War
by Davide098
Summary: Davide, a boy that came to Gensokyo and became a vampire seeks revenge on Sword Slash for what he has done in the Past. Full of Hatred and vengeance, Davide Scarlet made an army to end Sword Slash's life once and for all. But will Davide succeed?
1. The Beginning

-months ago-

A group of people are together for their clan meeting.

*Otakucraft's Asuna moves up the stage*

Asuna: Welcome everyone! To Kaira Sora's club house!

Melodydrift: This is the grand opening of the base!

People start to cheer untill a explosion goes off and glass shatters.

Davide Scarlet lands ontop of a huge balcony.

Asuna: Davide! What are YOU doing here?!

Davide: I'm here for this...

*Davide throws down a photo of a dead fairy on the ground*

Davide: One of your club "members" have killed this innocent Fairy.

Asuna: Do you have proof?

Davide: There is no need for proof...

*Davide loads his AK-47 and calls backup*

Marisa, Reisen and Youmu comes out of the shadows behind Davide with lots

of Fairies with danmaku rifles.

Hirigayakugoua tries to backstab Davide but fails because reisen shoots him.

Davide grabs HirigayaKugoua at his neck.

Davde: You really think you can kill me?

Davide puts him down on the ground and smiles.

People look up at HirigayaKugoua.

Davide looks at Asuna and smirks.

In an instant, Davide takes out his Katana.

Davude cuts off HirigayaKugoua's head, he picks it up and throws it into the

loads of defenseless people.

Davide: This is what we do with traitors and enemies of The Scarlet Estate!

Asuna: You bastard! You will pay for that!...

Davide: Really? These people with Iron and Diamond armor? Don't make me laugh...

Davide turns to the fairies.

Davide: Kill some, keep some alive too...

-Back to present-

Davide lays flowers at a grave and keeps quiet.

Remilia and most of the SDM is behind him.

Sakuya gives Davide a letter.

Davide gets mad and throws down the letter, his eyes turn bright red.

"Letter: Greetings, my friend... As you can see, i ended the life of someone

you love. Soon, others will follow if you don't stop hunting me. - Sword Slash."

-Back to the past-

At the SDM, lots of people are waiting in a line.

Davide looks at Youmu.

Davide: Make sure nobody escapes...

Youmu nods.

Fairies aim with their rifles at some players

Fairy: Fire!

The fairies start to fire at the players, killing them instantly.

Davide: Executing enemies is fun...

Melody: Asuna, what do we do now?

Asuna: We need to start chaos...

Melody: How do you want to do that? We are about to get executed...

Hirigaya's head rolls up.

Hirigaya: I can do it...

Hiri starts to roll through the fairies.

The fairies start to shoot at random, hitting some players in the process.

Davide: What is going on?...

Marisa sees Hiri's head and picks him up.

Marisa: Got you...

Marisa throws Hiri's head into the forest.

Davide: Hehehe...

Suddenly a Katana almost killed Davide.

A player called Akame comes out of the sky.

Akame: Davide, i told you, but you didn't listen...

Davide: Hello, dear...

Akame: You will pay for all these innocent people you have killed!

Davide: Really? Innocent? They attacked us, and now they will pay the price

for messing with The Scarlet Estate.

Akame: I never liked to order you as your wife... but... please stop this madness.

Davide: No...

Akame: Then so be it...

Akame charges at Davide with her weapon.

Davide turns around and shoots danmaku while taking out his Katana, blocking Akame's attack.

Davide: You gone far with the Akame Ga Kill RP didn't you? You even got Murasame...

Akame: Yes!

Reisen looks around at all the chaos, suddenly she sees someone on the SDM.

Reisen: huh?

Davide: You cannot beat me sweety, you know i am stronger than you.

Akame: This is all because of this "mistress" of yours! She brainwashed you!

Davide: No, this is my own will... Not the mistress her will.

Akame: Ha! Right!

Davide pushes Akame to the ground.

Davide licks Akame's nose.

Davide: You are good at fighting dear...

Akame: You too, honey.

Davide stands up holding Akame in his arms.

Davide: Is it really worth killing me?

Akame: Actually... no... But killing your "mistress" will solve the problem.

They start to touch noses.

Davide: Hehe, noooooo~

Suddenly, Akame gets shot

Davide: NO!

Davide holds Akame in his arms falling on his knees.

Davide looks at the person that shot.

Sword Slash: So we meet again friend~

Davide: No... Not again...

Davide holds his hand on Akame's cheek.

Davide: Why her... WHY!

Sword Slash: Hmmm, i don't know. It was the one closest to you.

Davide starts to tear up

Marisa, Reisen and Youmu turns up and start to attack Sword Slash.

Sword Slash attacks back, holding them to the ground.

Sword Slash: Is this the best your army can do Davide? An army of weaklings...

Well, i got to go now...

Sword Slash vanishes.

Marisa, Reisen and Youmu stand up and run to Davide.

Davide: Get a doctor... GET A FUCKING DOCTOR!

Davide's eyes are filled with anger and tears.

Reisen looks afraid at him and runs off to find help.

-Back to the present-

Davide burns the paper with magic then turns to the grave and hugs it.

-Here lies Akame-

-Wife of Davide-

Remilia: Davide, we must go...

Davide: No!...

Remilia sighs

Remilia: Sakuya.

Sakuya grabs Davide's arm

Davide: Let, me GO!

Davide instantly punched Sakuya in the face.

-Back to the past-

Akame: Honey...

Davide: Sweety...

Akame pushes Murasame into Davide's hand.

Akame: Don't... ever... lose it... It took me so long to get my hands on it...

Davide cries.

Akame: Promise me... To not die for me...

Davide: I promise...

Akame: Promise me better damnit!

Davide: I PROMISE!

Akame: Good...

Akame kisses Davide

Davide: No... don't go... please...

There is no response from Akame.

Davide starts to lay on the ground with Akame in his arms.

Davide: WHY!

-Back to the present-

Davide holds Murasame.

Davide: Never... touch me again... UNDERSTAND...

Sakuya looks at Remilia.

Remilia nods.

Sakuya: I'm sorry.

Davide flies up into the air in anger.

In the background, The Scarlet Army stands ready to invade Otakucraft.

Davide takes out his Katana and Murasame.

Davide: The Scarlet Estate will prevail!

The army cheers and starts to invade Otakucraft.

-Some days later-

Davide Scarlet stands ontop of Otakucraft's spawn.

He waves The Scarlet Flag.

Davide: Today! We haven't only defeated the ones that killed one of your sisters,

but today we also won new ground for The Scarlet Estate and Gensokyo!

Today! We PROVEN that WE are unstoppable! One day! We will march into

Sword Slash's hiding place, kill everyone inside! NO SURVIVORS! We will

capture Sword Slash, drag him to the mansion in the most painful way, lock

him up in the basement, hang him! torture him! burn him! and keep him alive

to make him suffer more and MORE!... WE WILL PREVAIL!

Davide salutes and yells prevail.

Army: Prevail! Prevail!


	2. Chapter 2 - Blast into the past

Davide stares at a wall.

Davide: Hmmmm...

Davide then looks at the bookshelf near him.

Davide: sigh... I'M BORED!

A door opens and Remilia walks through.

Remilia hands Davide a photo.

Davide: What is this?

Remilia: Thank me later.

Davide looks at the photo, the photo of himself before he became a vampire.

Davide: why?

Remilia: You changed.

Davide: ...?

Remilia: You turned into this... monster of vengeance and revenge...

Davide: You don't even know why i chose to become a vampire...

Remilia: Well, i DID help you become one, REMEMBER?

Davide: Whatever... just go away...

Davide pushes Remilia out of the room and slams the door.

Davide looks at the photo again.

He sees a girl in the photo.

Davide: Who is that?...

Davide is confused by the photo. He stands up and walks to the door.

The door opens and Sakuya walks through.

Sakuya: Here's your tea.

Davide gives no response and walks through the door.

Sakuya is confused.

Sakuya: Did i say something wrong?

Davide walks randomly through Gensokyo while looking at the photo.

Davide: Hmmmmm...

Suddenly he bumps into Marisa.

Marisa: Hey!

Davide: ... why?

Marisa: huh?

Davide stands up

Marisa: Nice photo.

Marisa looks at the photo in her hand.

Davide: Hey! Give that back!

Marisa: Hmmmmm...

Marisa starts to laugh.

Davide: Why are you laughing

Marisa: This photo is from the time when you were human!

Davide: Yes, so?

Marisa: I remember when you came to Gensokyo for the first time.

Davide: do you know who that girl is on the photo?

Marisa: Hmmmm... Maybe, i don't know~

Davide: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW...

Marisa laughs

Davide: You know the first time i came here but you don't know THIS GIRL?!

Marisa: I do... but i will do it for something...

Davide: What do you want ...

Marisa: First, i want my hat back ...

Marisa points at her hat on Davide's head

Davide: But... the hat is fun 3:

Marisa: Second, i want to eat something because i'm starving.

Davide: ... is that it?

Marisa: Yup, thats it.

Davide: ... Where do you want to go then?

Marisa: I got the perfect place...

-LATER-

Davide: The perfect place? This is your house damnit!

Marisa: I told you i was hungry!

Davide: sigh... whatever... can you now tell me who this girl is?

Marisa pushes a table into the middle of the room.

Davide is confused.

Marisa: lie down.

Davide does what Marisa says

Marisa: Stay here.

Marisa rushes into another room

Davide: Ummmm

Marisa returns with a spellbook

Davide: What are you going to do?

Marisa: I don't know, i'm just a ordinary magican. Now, close your eyes.

Davide closes his eyes.

Suddenly Davide wakes up in a forest.

Davide: Huh? Where am i?

Davide: Oh yeah, wolf meat.

Davide stands up with wolf meat in his hand

Davide: Whatever...

Davide gets pushed to the ground

Davide: wtf?

Girl: You baka.

Davide: Me? YOU!

The girl grabs Davide's hand and pulls him up

Davide: Damn you Jazzy.

Jaz: Hehehe. Should we go to the camp now?

Davide: Ok...

They walk to the camp together.

Jaz: Kittie! We are back!

Kit: Good. ... Ew, Davide.

Davide: What ... Why ew!?

Jaz: You got blood all over your face weirdo.

Davide: You are a weirdo, weirdo.

Davide throws the meat on the ground

Davide: Here is your meat ...

Kit: It took you bloody long enough you turd.

Davide: You weren't the one lying on the ground!

Kit: Why have you been lying on the ground you retard!

Davide: I don't know?! I just was ...

Jaz: Kittieeeee, can you help me plz?

Kit: What now.

Kittie walks up to jaz

Davide looks at his body

Davide: Oh yeah, my sword.

Davide takes out his sword.

Davide: Shiny~

Kit: Davide! Stop looking at your sword and help me and jaz to get this campfire working!

Davide sighs and helps them

-Some minutes later-

Davide eats his meat

Davide: yay

Kit: wow, this meat is not bad.

Davide: Ha! See!

Jaz: Do you remember back at home...

Davide and Kit looks at Jaz

Jaz: What happened to our planet...

Davide: What do you mean?

Jaz: Can't you remember? Reality just... Broke apart... Something must have happened.

Davide: Oh... Yeah...

Davide looks at his hoodie

Kit: Who is that on your hoodie anyway?

Davide: Oh, it's a Touhou character.

Jaz: Which one ...

Davide: It's Youmu.

Jaz: You mean the one with the katanas that you showed me.

Davide nods.

Suddenly there is a flash of light in the distance.

Kit: What is that?...

Davide: I don't know...

Kit: Wanna find out?

Davide: Sure.

Davide and Kit stands up

Jaz: I don't know if we should...

Davide: Meh, i don't care, i'm armed with a sword!

Jaz: So?

Kit: Don't run towards it you retard!

Davide keeps running

Davide: I don't care!

Suddenly Davide stops.

Davide: Huh?

Davide's feet are stuck in ice

Davide: WEGA! I don't like this.

?: Who may you be ...

Davide looks up at the person

Davide is shocked and amazed at the same time.

Davide: But... YOU ARE ESDEATH!... From that one Anime and Manga! I remember!

Esdeath: What?...

Davide: ...

Esdeath: So, tell me your name already.

Davide: Uh, Davide?

Esdeath: Davide? Not David?

Davide: Nope, my name is Italian you ass.

Esdeath: ...

Jaz: Davide! Where are youuuuuuu?

Kit: Come here!

Jaz: Here davy davy davy!

Kittie looks up at the sky

Kit: It's getting late, we should head back.

Davide: Where are you taking me? ...

Esdeath: The City.

Davide: Wut? Why u do this?

Esdeath throws Davide on the ground

Esdeath: Maybe you should stop talking so weird.

Davide is sad

Davide: ok...

Esdeath starts to carry Davide again

Davide starts to talk in his head "you ass...

Suddenly, a image of his friend Sayon appears in his head.

Sayon: You ass, why is Esdeath carrying you?

Davide: Well, she captured me.

Sayon: Pfff, Orec wouldn't get captured.

Davide: Well, i'm not Orec, Orec actually exists now.

Sayon: ALL our creations live now. Even The Banner lives right now.

Davide: ... yes...

Sayon: Make sure you don't meet him maaaaaaaaaan.

Davide: I know! i don't wanna die ...

Esdeath: Here we are...

Davide: Huh?


End file.
